In general, a washing machine refers to a mechanical apparatus that cleans and quickly washes contaminants from dirty laundry such as clothes or bedclothes using a detergent emulsion and frictional action of washing water that flows from rotational motion and/or impact action with the laundry, and the like.
In accordance with a washing manner, the washing machine may be classified into (i) a pulsator type (e.g., a rotating laundry plate type) washing machine that uses a water current formed by rotating a rotating wing or pulsator at a bottom of the tub, (ii) an agitator type (e.g., rod washing type) washing machine that washes the laundry by rotating a washing rod or cylinder having a rotating wing at a center of a tub, and (iii) a drum type (e.g., cylinder type) washing machine that washes the laundry using a force that occurs when the laundry falls in the drum by rotating the drum.
The pulsator type washing machine and the agitator type washing machine have excellent cleaning power because the laundry may be washed in a short time. However, the clothes may become tangled and damaged. The drum washing machine of the present disclosure resolves such a drawback.
In addition to a principle of an electric washing machine, the drum type washing machine washes the laundry using a force that occurs when the laundry is raised by a lifter, and then falls by rotating the drum. The advantages include less damage to the clothing since there is less friction, and a minimal amount of water is used because water is needed only at the bottom of the drum.
The drum washing operation may wash the laundry using friction between the laundry and the rotating drum by receiving a drive power from a motor. As a result, the clothes may not become tangled, thus minimizing damage to the clothing.
However, despite the advantages that the drum washing machine uses less water and provides effective washing power, the drum type washing machine requires a motor for generating strong drive power in order to rotate the tub, and therefore, the drum type washing machine consumes a large amount of electric power in comparison with a general type washing machine.
In general, white clothes and black or colored clothes are often separately washed in order to prevent color bleeding.
When the laundry is washed in this manner, more energy and resource are consumed. Since the clothes may need to be stored for a long period of time before washing, a space for storing the laundry is required, and an odor may occur from the stored laundry.
A family with a baby generally washes the baby's clothes separately and more frequently. As a result, a small scale washing machine may be useful to wash the baby's clothes. Therefore, an additional cost and space are required to purchase and install the small scale washing machine.
Because the general type washing machine and the drum type washing machine have advantages and drawbacks, respectively, consumers may wish to have both the general type washing machine and the drum type washing machine. However, when the consumer buys two washing machines, additional cost and space are required.